Pleck Decksetter
Pleck Decksetter is a young Tellurian farm boy from the distant agricultural planet of Rangus 6. He's a naive misfit who didn't fit in in at home yet doesn't know enough about the rest of the galaxy to actually merit getting his job as an Ambassador of the Federated Alliance. He's unflappably gung-ho and always the first to say yes to any venture, even if he has no plan for its execution or success. Pleck is a member of the crew aboard The Bargarean Jade. As the audience surrogate with the title of Ambassador, Pleck appears to be the leader (or captain) of the crew, but in 'Two Who?' it is made clear that he is not. Pleck is exceptionally pink, although he frequently denies how pink he really is. All Hail the Federated Alliance! He has blue hair and blonde eyes 'Mission to Zyxx - Behind the Scenes 1' (MaxFun donor video) Season 1 * When asked if he had any friends as a child Pleck says he used to stand next to a blind kid from several farms over. That kid was not aware of his presence. Dust-Up at the Diner * Pleck refers to his genitalia as 'The Rangus Dangus'The (Redacted)The Delegator * Before leaving Rangus 6 Pleck had only met 'Tellurians and horses and such'. As a result he is a little speciest when it comes to dating.The Worry with Wiffles * Pleck left Rangus 6 because he didn't want to be a farmer.There Are No Second Chances * He has a helmet with a blast shield he can raise and lower.The Space Awakens * He is an avatar for inner space, a subsection of The Space. * As of season 1 he is 23 years old. * Admittedly a virgin (and unashamed about it). * He has a tiny room, where he can only sleep at an angle It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp and sleeps on collapsed cardboard boxesJumped by a Shark * Has a data-pad, issued to him from the FA, on which he plays Flappy Garfon (poorly) * He is nervous most of the time, causing his shoulders to be high * He's never had a nickname, until IQQ called him Sugarcane * Is from a poor family who could never afford to go off-world Season 2 * Pleck is an only child.Pro of Cons * Pleck's family farm on Rangus 6, Decksetter Acres, produces grass for Zyball fields.Allen: Resurrection The grass needs to be cut and watered to help it grow, except when it rains on Rangus 6, which happens a lot. * A K'hekk egg is implanted in his left eye.Alden - Discord * Pleck's mother's name is Karen Planters. * Pleck has short hair in the front and long hair in the back. Bad Ombre Season 3 * Pleck went to collegeJennifer's Bargie * Has an ongoing subscription to TheyTeen magazineA Quiet Place * Pleck's blood type is Q-positiveO Crabbo! My Crabbo! Quotes Known Aliases * Beankeeper DecksetterDead Subquadrant's Got Talent * Ambassador Sugarcane * Papa DecksetterDown With the Emperor! References Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2